


God's Pain

by Andra_Black



Series: Old Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, F/M, God Complex, Mild non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andra_Black/pseuds/Andra_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped and offered as a sacrifice, Janet is given one last night to enjoy the sensation of love and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Relocated from fanfiction.net with partial credit given to Neko Milly and written for Itachi-Uchiha-Lover.

Dark, damp, and ever so drearier in the ancient shrine, but it never crossed her mind. The only thing registering itself to her was the pain of the jagged rocks digging into her skin as she was brutally dragged along the stone floor. Cold and rough hands, countless pairs of them held every part of her as she kicked and lashed as much as she could, fruitlessly trying to escape the fate that awaited her within the simple, wooden door that looked so out of place with its polished surface.

She wished she could see those faces. Those smirking, sick faces that hidden beneath the shadows of their dark hooded cloaks, eerie smiles visible from the dim, flickering lights of the candles placed along the crude shelves of the walls.

Just so she could remember what they looked like if she survived whatever was waiting for her and get revenge.

But there was nothing she could do once she was rudely tossed into the room, and the faint click of the door locking behind her, leaving her in darkness as she groaned from the sore bruises littering her form.

If only she had expected the other person that was in the room with her, concealed within the shadows before numerous torches perched on the walls lit themselves, and the raven stilled upon seeing the otherworldly being sitting in the looming, extravagant throne at the end of the large room.

His hair was the most exotic shade of titian, sticking out in every direction, with purple ringed eyes that gleamed almost like silver in the torch-lights and seeming to stare straight into her soul. Her own frosty blue depths dared to stray away from his unusual ones, taking in the numerous bolted piercings dotting the bridge of his nose and the shells of his ears, along with the fangs jutting out his bottom lip.

Otherworldly was an understatement for this...man. Suddenly, her body was hovering above the ground, slowly floating his direction, following the motion of the slender hand that beckoned her forward. Gulping softly her frosty hues remained wide in not only fear but bafflement as well.

"Relax, Janet." the titian-haired man spoke, his voice deep and smooth, with an overpowering tone behind it that made her willing to bend down to his every command.

A curious question as to how he knew her name wandered in her mind, but it strayed away as the man stood, the thick, black cloth slipping off his broad, yet lean shoulders to pool around his feet. He stepped forward, his hand reaching out to tenderly cup her chin.

"Janet." whispered past his fanged lips, a faint cold air radiating from them as they pressed against the crook of her neck. The feel of his lips on her skin was electrifying and dizzying all at once, her body being forced to remain floating like a crucifix in front of him.

The man ran his fingers through her long raven locks, ghosting closed-mouth kisses along her neck. Janet felt light-headed, her sore body forgotten at the soft touches.

All of a sudden a stinging pain filled her, snapping her out of her almost lewd thoughts. The stinging turned to burning as the titian-haired man drank her life essence, piquing screams from the girl.

As a numbing sensation seized her body, she couldn't help but feel grateful. The tortuous pain had that gripped her for so long was drained out of her.

She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling for as long as she could. She almost whimpered when his teeth drew away, the pain flooding back accompanied by a feeling of...loss.

The pierced man reached up, stroking her bruised face."My, they treated you harshly didn't they?" He inquired, trailing a finger down her neck to her collar bone.

The girl in question didn't even shudder, she didn't do anything. Pein lowered her to the ground, allowing her to sit on his throne. Although the ginger was gentle, the raven still winced as her bruised body came in contact with the chairs cold metal exterior.

Kneeling before her slumped body, Pein spoke. "Poor girl, you know you're going to die, and you can't even muster the energy to care. That's a sad end to an even sadder existence, so I shall give you a pleasant memory to die on."

Gathering Janet into his arms, the titan haired man laid her carefully against the base of his throne. Slowly, sensually, he claims her lips; gently ripping her clothes from her battered body. Nimble fingers rubbed the pert nubs of her now exposed nipples, barely eliciting a weak moan from the sacrifice.

"There you go, Janet, lose yourself~" Pein murmured as he lowered himself to her neck, showering the sacrifice with featherlight kisses that covered her neck and shoulders. As her soft moans increased, the cult leader decided it was time to give his sacrifice her one, final gift.

Pein's hand made its way to his pants, releasing his throbbing manhood as he tenderly lifted the ravens legs. Lining it up with her heat, the ginger once again claimed her bruised lips before swiftly pushing in. Janet's body twitched in pain; a pain that, strangely enough, she welcomed. The raven had been through so much bad pain already, that she cherished this pain that took her away from it all.

Pein waited for her to adjust, fresh blood dripping from her freshly taken virginity. His sacrifice's body soon relaxed, and he took the initiative that she was ready. Thrusting slowly, the ginger angled her slender hips; making sure that his touch burned every sweet spot.

Janet's moans soon filled the dank room, a scarlet blush obscuring the purple and black bruises that littered her cheeks. The titan haired man threaded his fingers into her raven tresses, drawing her in for a heated kiss. Running his tongue across her lips, Pein ran his fingers through his sacrifice's tangled locks; letting her drool slide down his chin as he thrust into her soaked heat.

Janet's muscles were soon tensed and Pein quickened his pace, her moans now louder than before. With each thrust, the raven gasped into his lips, the muscles in her stomach hard as rock from strain. The titan haired man knew it was almost time and pumped hard and fast into her frail body.

Janet arched her bruised back, ignoring the pain and losing herself in ecstasy. Her climax was close, suffocating her insides with intense pressure; vanquishing all misery from her being. Pein bared his fangs once more, panting with his own inevitable orgasm. It was almost time, almost time to put this sorry girl out of her misery.

Suddenly, Janet's head snapped back. The clamping on his shaft told him it was time. The ginger moved his face to her neck, sinking his fangs into the sensitive tissue; grunting with his own release.

Janet flinched. The pain mixed with the pleasure was...incredible. All of the pain, sorrow, and agony that had racked her body drained away, leaving only a dreamy pleasure. A sleepy warmth drenched her being as the ravens muscles went slack, body going numb as the last drops of precious life were drained away.

Pein pulled away and smiled at the dreamy look on the girls face. With her last breath of life, the sorry girl whispered her appreciation.

"Thank you."

Her eyes closed, and her body went completely limp. Gently removing his soft member, Pein lifted Janet's still warm body and laid her on his throne. Planting a single kiss to her lips, he murmured his last words to his favorite sacrifice.

"Goodnight, Janet."


End file.
